Newsies
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: Life is such a boring place; there's nothing to do really. We're just Newsies, paper boys, scum-bags of Brooklyn. So why were we gifted with girls from the future to come to us with all this weird stuff happening? AU, NaLu, JeRza, GaLe, GrUvia and RoWen. Set in the early 1900s, Brooklyn, New York City.
1. Prologue: My Sob Story

**So, procrastination's a bitch and so is my horrible writer's block. It's not helping that I have barely started the next chapter of Diner Girl and people are demanding for the next chappy. Gomenosai, people!**

**While I was suffering from writer's block, this happened to pop in my head. So I thought, "Why the hell not?" and here we are! I was inspired from the Disney movie, "The Newsies", (hence the name and a part of the setting) and I asked a friend of mine if I should put this out. So you should thank my friend for that one! Let's call her Kiba, so thank Kiba! XD**

**ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Notes**: _Thoughts_

**Prolouge**

**.:My Sob Story:.**

The thing about having my life is that it sucks.

Why may you ask? Because I have no life, there's basically no meaning to my worthless and bland soul. I'm just your average joe, the working class-man trying to make a living at 17. You may ask this to yourself during my little spiel; why do you hate your life? Is it that depressing?

Yes. It very much is, sadly. And I'm not proud of it. But what can I say? It's not really MY fault; it's just how God wanted me to live my tiny worthless life. Depressing, outcast, Hunchback-of-Notre-Dame ugly. Not in looks, but in how people perceive me. Just from my simple job, I'm shunned from society and prejudice is grown strong in this city.

"Get your asses up boys! Time for work!" yelled Makarov, holding onto the trim of the doorway. He started leaning back and forth, causing the flooring to creak from age. Inside the room, many wooden bunk beds were spread across, each bed holding one young man. In the dirtied and chocolate-covered windows, Makarov walked over to them and opened the blinds, sending in opaque rays of sunlight. Groans ranging from hearty-low to pitchy-high were heard and Makarov grinned to himself when several flat pillows were thrown towards him. Dodging each pillow, the short man yelled once more. "Let's go! Let's go! Time's a wasting!"

Slowly realizing I couldn't stay in bed all day, I pulled the covers off and swung my legs to the side of my bed, touching the cold hardwood floors with dirtied bare feet. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, getting my drowsy state back into action. Rubbing away the last of the sand near my eyes, I stood up, making sure I didn't hit the top bed, where a certain somebody would be pissed at me.

"Oi, get up." I muttered, slapping Gray's forehead. Gray jumped and sat up straight only to see that it was me that woke him. Gray scowled, "Shut up dumbass."

"Make me, Icicle-Bastard!" I retorted.

"What'd you say Flame-Shit?!"

"ENOUGH!" Makarov yelled. Gray and I winced when Makarov shouted and we covered our ears. "No fighting in the morning! Wake everyone up you two!"

Gray grumbled and stood off his bed and started to shake Romeo's shoulder on the top bunk. I muttered more incoherent words about Gray. Rolling my eyes, I woke Gajeel, who slept on the top bunk of the bunk bed. Said man thrusted out his fist for it to hit my face, sending me backwards and knocking me into Gray.

Gray was about to say a snarky comment when Makarov's glare silenced him. I snickered until I got the same treatment.

After waking up Jellal, Romeo and Gajeel, we all got dressed in our uniforms; either a flannel shirt or a raggedy old white dress shirt (tinted yellow and a couple sizes too big), on top of that a vest with a couple pockets here and there, an old pair of trousers or knickers with attached blue-white-and-red straps (faded from use), long black stockings, flat caps for weather and some of us would wear ties. After that, there were our boots that squeezed our feet and had growing mold on the soles.

Fixing my cap, I grabbed my carrier bag and looked to my co-workers with a solemn face. "Ready?" I said. Jellal nodded, "Yeah."

I am Natsu Dragneel; orphan left on the street and a Newsie, or Paper Boy, in 1903, Brooklyn, New York City.

* * *

Well, here's the prolouge! There's gonna be so much more to this people! And also; I've noticed that a lot of people are making stories around the early 1900s to the 1920s, usually on other couples in Fairy Tail, BUT NOT ON NALU! (Or at least I think there is . . . ) So I decided to do a story with most of the canon (or I think so) pairings. So here you are! :)

Review please if I should continue!

~LuckyLifeSmile


	2. Chapter 1: Busy Morning For A Busy Day

**Jesus, I'd never thought this would be popular! God, there is so much I wanna say right now, but it's really late and I still have no idea how sane I am to post this up at this hour. **

**Yup.**

**I'll let you read the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Notes**: _Thoughts_

**Chapter One**

**.:Busy Morning For A Busy Day:.**

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Scandal in the Straight household!"

"Breaking news! Famous actress "Medusa Eyes" Evergreen has an affair with a commoner!"

"Shit! Lamia Scale's already started?!" muttered Gray, looking around to see if his old childhood friend was around. He sighed in relief when he couldn't find Lyon.

"Relax guys, we'll get this done. Lamia Scale's only gotten as far as Linden Boulevard, from what I heard from Ren." Romeo muttered, avoiding a horse-drawn carriage.

It was ten A.M. in Brooklyn, NYC; the sun shining bright and the sky a cloudless blue. The busy streets of New York were filled with carts and sellers selling fruit, carriages holding the rich, new inventions called "cars" zipping by, and little children with their mothers holding onto their teddy bears. Couples of young and old were strolling on the cobblestone streets and middle-aged men, dressed in suits, were smoking on cigars and buying the latest newspapers from the newsies. A regular sunny-side morning, for a regular kind of reality.

Natsu and his team were walking closely together, side by side, on Roger's Avenue, bright-eyed and wide awake. Walking to work, they were talking about their competitors, Lamia Scale and many others.

There were different divisions of paper-boys. All paper-boys, or "Newsies" as the locals called them, sold the same paper (which was the New York Tribune, since 1841), but each paper-boy were in different divisions. These divisions were nicknamed, "Guilds". The most common guilds were Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Twilight Ogre and Phantom Lord; each guild holding over several members whom rolled in cash quick.

"Well, they better stay on Linden, or else. If they get at least 10 centimeters over in Manhattan, I'm gonna be pissed." Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles.

"But we don't cover Manhattan." Jellal stated, sweat-dropping at his stupidity. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this done with."

"That was the plan, dumbass." Natsu said, grumpily. Gray chuckled, "Not much of a morning person, I see?" Natsu gave him a scowling glare, "Shut it."

Before Gray could retort, Romeo jumped on a wooden crate, looking far off in the distance. "Hey isn't that Bacchus?"

Everyone looked over to the local newsie drunkard. Sitting on the corner of Roger's Ave. and Linden Boulevard was Bacchus, drinking away and spending his money on alcohol, as always. He was sitting on a step of a restaurant, sipping and belching. His body was sluggish and swayed to whatever anything pushed or gave a slight shove to him.

Gajeel clicked his tongue in disapproval. Before lighting a cigar that he kept in his pocket, he muttered to the tightly-knit group, "That damn lush."

Natsu stiffly nodded, watching intently at Bacchus. He didn't seem to be bothered by the disgusted looks the older men and young women gave him.

"Bacchus!" shrilled a voice.

Instantly, everyone's eyes were directed to the voice of a white-haired 20 year old woman, who was standing outside the restaurant door. "Bacchus, I'm sorry to say this, but you're gonna have to leave! You've been drinking my rum dry and there hasn't been one drop of money coming outta your pockets! Plus, you're drivin' off my customers!" Mirajane Strauss shrieked, giving a slight scowl to the bum sitting on the stoupe.

"Ah go away you hag! I don't need your shit!" Bacchus said in a drunken demeanor. Mirajane's eyes flickered from glossy ice blue to dangerously dark sapphire in an instant.

"Guys, I think we should go, before the police come. Besides this isn't our business." Jellal suggested. All of them nodded their heads in agreement. Before they left, the last sight they saw was Bacchus and Mirajane giving a very heated argument, mostly Mira yelling and pointing to her restaurant while Bacchus was glaring and his rum sloshed out of the glass bottle.

Passing Dreyar's Electronics (a recently built store for a recent invention called "electricity") and the local Zaharakos Ice Cream Parlor, they finally reached their guild; Fairy Tail.

Grinning like a mad-man, Natsu stepped foreword, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Alright boys!" Natsu said as he turned around to the group, "Let's go sell us some 'papers!"

* * *

And I've completely lost it; why I'm updating at this ungodly hour I don't know. Geez, why did I continue my rant all the way down here again? Oh, that doesn't matter!

And here's Chapter One! I didn't think I'd update this so quickly, but I'm feeling giddy for this story (yet I'm the one typing it up. =_=) And yes, people, this is a NaLu and all the couples in the description box! It's gonna be a little slow, since I don't wanna go too fast of a pace, but I also don't wanna drag this out to the point where my reviewers are like, "She's updating this _AGAIN_?! How many goddamn chapters are there?!".

The exact reaction I don't want.

Review please! :D

~LuckyLifeSmile


	3. Chapter 2: Working Class-Man

**What have I become? ****An update again?! At this hour?!**

**I'm going to be sleep deprived, and it sucks that I also have school at seven. **

**Fuck. My. Life.**

**Just read this damn update, my hungry readers :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Notes**: _Thoughts_

**Chapter Two**

**.:Working Class-Man:.**

Working on a large machine, Alzack watched as the many papers with the latest news were stacked neatly, the smell of grimy paper and fresh ink lingering in his nose. Picking up a stack of several papers, Alzack took the twine string and tied the stack of newspapers together, wrapping it in a neat and tidy little bow. He smiled at his work and went off to the next batch of newspapers, repeating his job. Working on his seventh stack of newspapers, a knock on Fairy Tail's warehouse wooden doors interrupted his mantra of tying and stacking. He blinked, momentarily looking up at the big clock behind him. Noticing the time, he grinned and jogged to the doors.

Grabbing the worn, brass handle, Alzack slid the doors open, revealing a rag-tag team of newsies. Alzack immediatly brightened, "Newsies! You're back!"

"Don't call us newsies, Al." muttered Gajeel, every so often puffing out a breath of grey smoke.

"Nevermind Gajeel, what you got?" Gray asked, pushing past Natsu and brushed shoulders with Jellal. Alzack grinned, "Like always, the latest 'papes Gray."

"We know that, we just wanna know what's the latest news." Romeo answered, smiling all the while.

"I know, I know, just kidding with you!" Alzack said, grabbing a fresh paper that came out of the newspaper machine. Looking on the cover page, Alzack cleared his throat and imitated the mayor's voice, the boys chuckling at his silliness when they sat down on stacks of papers. Gajeel decided to lean on a pillar in the warehouse behind everyone. "Breaking News! Scandal In The Straight Household! Daniel Whitley Straight; New York's Golden Boy Or America's Casanova?"

"Ah, its the same on the streets as it is here!" Natsu exasperated, shaking his head. Jellal looked over to Natsu, "Well, of course it is, all paper boys sell the same 'paper!"

The pink-haired boy shook his head, "Yeah, but I want some new, exciting story. I want some adventure in my life! Something to get my blood going, ya know?"

"What the fuck are you rambling about?" Gajeel said, staring at Natsu and inhaled his lit cigar. Natsu grabbed the nearest paper, rolled it up and threw it at him.

Gray snickered, "Yeah, well, you're not gonna get that here, Flame-Brain. We got us hours of work to do." Stretching his limbs, Gray walked over to Alzack, grabbing the stack of newspapers by the twine and hoisted it over his shoulder. He flicked a couple of coins to Alzack, who gladly took them and shoved them in the locked money box.

"Oh," Alzack said, "forgot to tell you boys. The boss wanted everyone to meet at the Grand Army Plaza at 12. You know, the giant archway with the bronze statues on top on Eastern Parkway? You can't miss it. Anyways, the boss said something about cutting wages or was it cutting off workers now?"

Gray smiled, "Thanks Al, we'll see you at 12."

Alzack shook his head, a smile on his face, "It's no problem. 's been a pleasure. Now go on, before Macao comes and finds you guys slackin' off."

Romeo clicked his tongue, "Well, tell my pops that I was here, Alzack!"

"Sure thing!" mumbled said man, who went back to work immediately working on tying up more newspapers.

Grabbing two stacks of papers and throwing them in his carrier bag, Natsu paid Al for the newspapers and shouted, "See you in a couple of hours, Al!"

Walking out of the Fairy Tail warehouse, Natsu waited for everyone to pay for their stacks. Once Jellal finally stepped his foot out of Fairy Tail, their day had started.

* * *

And here is the update! Man, these chapters are really shorter than my other works. It's probably because I'm typing this up on my iPad. Damn autocorrect.

Yup. I got's one of those thinga-ma-bobbers. Be jealous.

I also got a review from someone (I don't remember who though. Gomenosai!) that said something on the lines of "What kind of a reader says that?" and then further said something like, "My reaction is: She's updateing this AGAIN!? HELL YEAH!"

I think this was from **passwordrawr **(Did I spell that right? This is by the top of my head, by the way, so sorry for mistakes ^^"!). Kudos to you my friend for making my day today (or would it be yesterday, since time flies?) :) You deserve a cookie.

And good news! My laptop is fixed! So now I can update Diner Girl quicker! XD So happy! X3

Review like the great reader you are! (Please? Even a flame will suffice! Anything!)

~LuckyLifeSmile


	4. Chapter 3: Discussion On Certain Matters

**Okay. I'm not so sure why the last chapter was so good (even though I had asked Kiba to read it for me and see what was so interesting) but I'm not gonna question as to why it was amazing. It'll be a mystery for me.**

**And on a side note, there is a certain someone that most NaLu fans hate on in here. Please don't make any bashing comments. I actually like her as a character, just don't like her with Natsu as a lover :)**

**Dsclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Notes**: _Thoughts_

**Chapter Three**

**.:Discussions On Certain Matters:.**

"Hey, Natsu!"

"How's it goin' lad?"

"Still don't got a girl, huh newsie?"

"Good morning Natsu!"

Waving with his unoccupied hand, Natsu smiled to the people of Brooklyn, muttering small "Hello!"s with a grin. While saying the usual greetings, there were also eyes watching him with disgust and ugly hatred. Ignoring the stares that pierced the back of his head, Natsu jogged at a fine pace at the corner of the street, grabbing a wooden crate on the way. Dropping his papers and placing the crate for him to stand on, he yelled out his usual shouts and cries of the latest news, starting with the headline and then giving a small and slightly interesting summary of the article.

Around 11:30 in the morning, some businessmen had come up to Natsu, handing the pinkette five jewels and bought a newspaper, only to drop it in a puddle of mud when they finished reading the stocks and advertisements' section. The businessmen laughed at this, walking away with their hands on their rotund bellies. One of the men gave Natsu a devilish smile and spit on Natsu's shoes, then on his face; the spittle landing on his cheek and slowly slid down his cheek to drip at the tip of his chin.

Natsu hadn't even flinched. He stood tall, his eyes closed and his fists clenched tight. This was the usual treatment of being a newsie. A worthless and homeless fool; fools who had nobody to be cared for.

After the man walked away with a snicker, Natsu waited until he was out of his sights before he muttered incoherent curse words only Gajeel would have the balls to spew out of his mouth. Squatting down, he picked the soaked newspaper with his thumb and pointer fingers and watched as the inked words became just splotches of black and gray. Scowling, he tossed the newspaper over in a nearby wooden trash bin. He wiped his fingers on his knickers and dusted off his flat cap (which was covered in dirt and dust), and turned around, walking back to his corner.

Until a shrilled voice was heard.

"Hello there, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu turned around towards the voice, noticing it was another white-haired girl approaching him with her hand twirling a lacy parasol. "G' mornin', Ms. Lisanna." Natsu said, tipping his flat cap in acknowledgement. Said woman smiled, "May I say, is there anything interesting in the paper today?"

Natsu shook his head, "Unless you wanna know about a potential promiscuous man or somethin' 'bout Ms. Evergreen, I doubt it."

Digging through her small bag, Lisanna pulled out ten silver jewels and handed them to the pinkette, "It's worth looking into."

Natsu rolled his eyes, taking the money from the silver-haired woman, and counted while giving Lisanna one rolled-up newspaper. He blinked, "Ms. Lisanna, I think you've a mistake here. The paper costs five jewels. I don't need the extra jitney." Picking out the extra five jewels out of his palm, Natsu held out his hand and waited for Lisanna to take the money back, only to be met with her shaking her head and pushing his hand back to him.

"You must need it more than I do, Mr. Dragneel, I'm sure of it." Lisanna said, giving him a smile of gratitude when he wouldn't take the extra money.

Said man frowned, "I don't need it Ms. Lisanna, I'm fine." Lisanna looked at Natsu wearily, then sighed in defeat, "There's no use in trying to convince you, is there?"

Natsu gave Lisanna a crooked smile, "You know me just as much as I know you."

"Which isn't a lot." She said, walking over to him and grabbing the five jewels with reluctance.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, turning around and walked back to his corner. Lisanna followed him, her black boots clicking on the cobblestone-and-dirt streets. "So, have you heard on what happened to my sister's restaurant?"

"Yeah, Bacchus and Mira got into a big fight."

Lisanna blinked, "How did you-"

"The gang and I pass by your sister's place everyday, Ms. Lisanna. You know that." Natsu said, with a bit of irritation towards the end. "Well, do you know on what they were quarreling about?" Lisanna said.

"Yeah, Bacchus being a bum and not payin' his booze for weeks."

"They weren't arguing about that."

Natsu stopped his tracks, "I'm sorry to say this Ms. Lisanna, but they were fighting over that, I saw it with my own eyes and heard it with my own ears." Natsu stared at Lisanna, keeping quiet after he said that and giving her an incredulous look. Lisanna took this time to continue, "Someone in my sister's restaurant has been stealing."

Natsu looked at Lisanna. She continued, "The yegg has been stealing some quite large amounts of food and, more importantly, alcohol; Bacchus' favorite brand as well. I have a hunch that it is most definitely-"

"Bacchus, right?" Natsu said. Lisanna nodded, "Most definitely."

Natsu looked around, noticing everyone was ignoring Lisanna and his conversation. Glancing back at Lisanna, Natsu said, "Look Ms. Lisanna, no offense, but I would like to stay in the shadows and to not get involved, truthfully. I'm sorry for your sister, but I think your sister should hire the hawkshaws. They know more than what I do know."

Lisanna sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Natsu gave her a weary smile, "I hope for the best for your family."

Lisanna blinked, then smiled, "Thank you and good day to you, Mr. Dragneel. Until next time."

"Until next time, Ms. Lisanna. Have a wonderful day." Natsu said, tipping his flat cap once more before standing back on the wooden crate.

"Oh, and Ms. Lisanna?" Said girl turned around, twirling her parasol that leaned on her shoulder. "Just wondering; of all the people in this city, why tell me that?"

Lisanna smiled, "That is a simple question for a simple answer; you're a trust-worthy person, Mr. Dragneel. It's as easy as that." With that she turned around and walked away, linking her arm with a man with blonde hair and a lightning scar over his left eye who was standing not far off from where they were talking.

Natsu blinked. He watched as she walked away, getting smaller and smaller in his vision. When she was out of seeing distance, he squatted sown to his stacks of papers. Untying the string and clicking his tongue, he muttered to himself. "That batty whore."

* * *

I had to add in that last line. I (sadistically) cracked up so hard when I thought of Natsu saying that. Is it bad? Probably is.

So here is the longest update I've written for this story! I'm a happy girl right now :) A very happy girl.

Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear on what you guys think's gonna happen next. It gives me more ideas and that leads to a longer story (which I hope you guys and gals want!)

Ciao!

~LuckyLifeSmile


	5. Chapter 4: Judgement Prevails

**Well, it's been about a month since I've been on here, writing stories. **

**LAME EXCUSES LUCKYLIFESMILE HAS:**

**-Went to my very first anime-con this previous Sunday (super amazing and I SAW TWO NATSU COSPLAYERS, ALONG WITH LUCY AND ARIES! Plus, a lot of Homestuck cosplayers- play the game, it's amazing!)**

**-Sister's b-day was on the 6th (and sleepover party this Saturday -.- )**

**-Preparing for regents exams (MATH SUCKS!)**

**And that's all I got. **

**Also, Kiba and my other friend (let's call her HK) were talking about how would we name a he-she instead of saying "he-she". So we came up with "Heesh". (No offense to he-shes out there! We were curious and bored.)**

**Don't ask. Me and my friends are weird as fuck :)**

**ONWARDS MY PEOPLES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu would instantly be in love with Lucy while she slowly forms feelings for him :)**

* * *

**Notes**: _Thoughts_

**Chapter Four**

**.:Judgement Prevails:.**

"You were talking to Ms. Lisanna?" Jellal said, eating on his ham and cheese sandwich. Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, so what?"

Jellal stared at the pinkette with disbelief, then chuckled and looked away from him, finding the wet cobblestone streets interesting. "What?" Natsu grumbled, taking a bite from his loaf of bread.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just . . . " Jellal muttered, looking at a couple walking on the sidewalk, "why?"

Natsu blinked, "What do you mean 'why'?" Sitting up straight, Natsu studied Jellal's face; eyes darting from one person to the next. The sea-blue haired man sighed, running his hand through his hair and placing his flat cap back on. Jellal glanced at Natsu, "What I'm sayin' is that, why were you hanging out with that broad?"

Natsu scowled when Jellal uttered the last word with a bit of disgust and worried-ness. "You know she's bad news."

"Hey, she's a friend of mine!"

"Who's also known as a promiscuous woman." Natsu opened his mouth to retort, but slouched when he couldn't find anything to say.

Looking at Natsu, Jellal kept his head pointed straight while he kept his eyes on the younger teen, "Word's gonna spread like wildfire if you don't stop 'em from findin' out you were near a lass like her." Jellal turned his attention to a little boy and girl, who bought a bag of roasted chestnuts across the street. He smiled to himself as the boy and girl walked away, sharing the bag and holding their hands.

Natsu grunted and pushed his flat cap foreword, obscuring his vision, "I was only talking to her . . . "

Jellal sighed, "You know what'll happen to you."

"But I was-!"

"Regardless of that, the gang and I don't want you near her."

"What does her status have to do with anythi-!"

"It's not about that, dammit!"

"Then what is?" Natsu said, raising an eyebrow.

Jellal gritted his teeth for a little bit, before slackening his jaw and sighed, "You know why."

"So what? She trusts me. _Me_, Jellal."

Jellal sighed, "That's eactly why you dolt." He muttered more incoherent words before standing up from his spot. Crumpling up the remains of the sandwich and folding his dirtied handkerchief, Jellal stretched, "C'mon, we better get going. I told Gray we'd meet up with them 'round 11:50."

Natsu took one last bite of his bread, then scrambled out of his spot, fixing his 'cap and dusting off his knickers and vest.

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

"You have five minutes." the teacher said, sitting in her chair while reading Gone with the Wind. My hands felt clammy when I grabbed for my pencil and swept my shaky fingers across the test packet. Cold sweat formed at the nape of my neck, but I was determined to pass. This always happens whenever I got into "test mode", as Lucy dubbed my bad testing habits.

I glanced around the room, slightly self-conscious when everyone's eyes were glued to their tests while I was wasting time, watching everyone tap their pencils to papers. _Okay, game time_! I thought flipping the paper over to decipher what was gonna either pass or fail me.

"Mavis, help me . . . " I muttered, answering the first question with ease.

o . O . o . O . o . O . o

The shrill of the bell rang through my ears and students stood up with bags slung over their shoulders and many bodies walked to the teacher's desk, dropping off their tickets to passing. Stretching and hearing a satisfying crack of my bones, I dropped my test on the teacher's desk and stepped out of the classroom.

Murmurs of students talking to other classmates echoed throughout the halls, and the younger students rushed passed upper class men, running to get to their next class in a hurry.

I walked down the hall not even two steps and my friend was attached to my hip in an instant. "Mornin'," I muttered, wiping away my eyes of sand. "Good morning!" Juvia replied, unscrewing the top of her water bottle and taking a sip. She smiled brightly, nudging my side with her elbow, "So, how'd you think you did on the test?"

"Bad."

She scoffed, "You always say that, yet you get 90's in the end."

I sighed, "Yeah, but I really think I did bad this time. I forgot the one equation Happy-sensei kept on drilling into our heads."

"So?"

"So?!" I said incredulously, "That equation was the majority of the test!"

Juvia winced when my voice went an octave higher than normal. She galnced at me, then sighed, "Well, Juvia's sorry that Juvia's turning your mood sour just for mentioning that test."

I waved my hand, "Sorry, it's just that I'm worried and a bit on edge over this."

She smiled, "It's okay. Besides, Juvia just took a pop quiz in Science and Juvia KNOWS Juvia failed." Juvia sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of her head while I sighed for the girl. Honestly, it gets a bit complicated and comfusing when she talks in third person, but this school was a school of "unique and interesting pupils of all ranges" as the school's founder, Mavis Vermillion, once said.

"So, what did you say when you wanted all of us to meet under the sakura tree at 10?" I asked, fixing my bag hat loosely hung from my shoulder. Juvia grinned, "Juvia just wanted everyone to meet there because Juvia wants to tell everyone something important."

I sheepishly smiled, "Well I can't wait!"

"Hey!"

Juvia and I jumped once we heard Erza shout at us from down the hall. "You guys coming? It's almost 10!" She exclaimed, giving a look to Juvia. Said girl nodded eagerly, her sapphire curls bobbing and an excited grin etched on her face. I giggled when she started to skip down the hall.

Juvia turned her head slightly while skipping down the hallway, "You coming, Levy-san?"

* * *

Well, you didn't expect it to be Levy in her POV now did you? If you did have a feeling or knew, well damn my friend, kudos to you! :) Holy shit that rhymed!

Derp.

Also, I've been writing these lately in my Algebra class and in Study Hall, so if there are any mistakes you've seen or anything that you don't understand, please PM me! I love it when my fan-base does that (Do I even have a fan-base? -_-" Probably not. Whatever.)

Read and Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	6. Chapter 5: No Choice But To Agree

**I'm back on my sudden disappearance for this fic. Yes, I know it's been a while but I felt like I had to update this. Besides, strangely enough, this fic. is quite popular. **

**Hmmm.**

**I didn't think you'd guys like this. **

**Alrighty then!**

**Plus, I think that **_Mimichan55_** deserves this update, since my mind's gone a total blank for Diner Girl (No, I am not quitting that story since I haven't updated like I'm supposed to. I'm just lazy and out of it. Plus, I've gotten so far in it, so why stop now? That'd be stupid and bitchy if I did that to my readers.) **

**She was the winner for one of the mini contests in my most popular fic, Diner Girl. So this definitely needs to be out there.**

**Also, does anyone know when the next update for Fairy Tail comes? I think the next one comes out in two weeks but I'm not sure :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Six**  
**.:No Choice But To Agree:.**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lucy said, crossing her arms across her generous chest. She smiled when she saw Erza, Juvia and Levy approaching her view.

"Well," Juvia started, "you know how Juvia's father opened up Juvia's fathers' water park, like Juvia's father does every year?"

Everyone sweat-dropped a little when they heard that awkward sentence. "Y-Yes . . . ?"

"Well, Juvia's father just opened up a new ride and Juvia's father wants all of you to come!" Juvia said with a smile.

"Really? Why's that?" Erza questioned, raising a thin, red eyebrow.

"Erza, don't question it!" Lucy whispered, happy that she would be going on a free water ride.

"Let's just say that Juvia's father wants some people to test it out for Juvia's father." Juvia wearily said.

"WE'RE TEST SUBJEC-?!" Levy had said, but her mouth was slapped closed by Juvia's hand. The curvy blunette gave a shaky smile to Levy, "N-No, we're n-not."

Off on the sides, Lucy sweat-dropped and Mira smiled, "I think it's a great plan!"

The blonde gave an uneasy look, "M-Mira-?" Said girl smiled and tilted her head.

"Alrighty then! We'll try out Mr. Lockser's newest ride!" Erza said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Juvia get off of me!"

"No!"

"God help us!"

* * *

"Jesus Christ, what the hell?" Natsu muttered, staring at the crowd that stood before him.

Jellal and Natsu had arrived at their location meeting, being one of the last occupants there. Both newsies were standing at the back of the crowd, searching for their other members of their clan. It was ten times harder since the majority of newsies were there as well, increasing the diffuculty on finding their friends, but at the same time trying to ease their way inside the mass of paper boys.

"Man, this'll take forever to find everyone!" Natsu said, wiping his brow with the back of his white collared sleeve. Jellal looked at Natsu, noticing little tufts of pink hair peeking out under Natsu's flatcap (Natsu would beg to differ that his hair was salmon).

"Maybe not," Jellal muttered, snatching Natsu's hat. Feeling something slip from his head, Natsu turned to Jellal, who was waving his hat in the air and running away from him. "Hey get back here!" the pinkette shouted, getting a bit of attention from close onlookers.

_Perfect_, Jellal smirked. _If we keep this up, Gray and everyone else will be bound to come and find us!_ Running around the mass of newsies, Jellal jumped over a wooden carton that contained some clucking chickens, startling them.

Natsu ran after Jellal, watching him jump over a range of objects that varied from boxes of chickens to ladies wearing frilly dresses and running into mud-induced puddles. Following him, Natsu soon caught up to the blue-haired man, if it wasn't for a tug on his best, but old dress shirt that stopped him.

"Hey, watch it-!" Natsu shouted, turning around to see an enraged Gray and his small party approach him.

Gray tugged on Natsu's shirt, turning the idiotic pinkette around, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Gajeel, who saw Jellal jog up to them from the side, muttered to the huffing and puffing blue-haired teen, "And where were you?"

"Trying to find you guys that's what." Jellal breathed, hunched over and his hands on his knees. After regaining his energy, Jellal stood up straight, seeing Gray and Natsu in their usual argument, Gajeel staring at him with an intense gaze and Romeo looking around, seeing some pedestrians stare and scowl at the rag-tag team.

"By running around," Gajeel said, hands in his pockets. Noticing a flatcap in Jellal's hand, Gajeel questioned, "holding a flat cap?"

Jellal jerked his thumb to Natsu, "Natsu's. I was hoping you'd see the flash of pink-!"

"It's not pink! It's salmon!" Natsu interupted, keeping his fist on Gray's shirt. Gray took this opprotunity and punched Natsu, driving the pinkette's attention from Jellal to the guy in front of him.

"-that was running around." Jellal finished, ignoring Natsu's comment. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, "Well, at least it worked. Romeo found you guys at least."

"Good," Jellal said, nodding his head and smiling to Romeo. Said guy looked up and noticed the mass of newsies were staring straight ahead. "Let's get going. The meeting's about to start." Romeo muttered.

Jellal nodded his head and started to walk towards the crowd, leaving Gajeel to take care of the brawling duo.

"Screw you, stripper!"

"Who you callin' stripper, man whore!"

"Shit face!"

"Jackass!"

"Dumb icicle!"

"Crappy volcano!"

Romeo sweated under the intense glare of the commofolk that were walking by. "Guys?" he said, waving his arms.

"Exhibitionist!"

"Fire face!"

"Snow shit!"

"Lava for brains!"

"Would you two," Gajeel muttered, shaking and holding back a hearty iron fist. Romeo started to get weary of Gajeel's ever growing temper that wouldn't stop. Gajeel looked up, red-faced and veins popping from underneath the skin, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Throwing a punch at both of their heads, Gajeel gritted his teeth and dragged Natsu and Gray's bodies, muttering to himself. The only words that Romeo could clearly make out were, "Damn Jellal and his fucking damn leadership-nes. What the fuck is that?!"

Watching Gajeel disappear in the crowd of newsies, Romeo gave a shaky smile to Natsu and Gray before following the long, raven-haired teen into the abyss of paper boys.

* * *

Yep, here we are.

Back to stage one.

Shorter chapters.

God I hate myself for going back to this bad habit. I tried making it a good three pages on Google Drive, hoping that it would reach at least 1,000 words. But I guess 985-something words will do.

Great.

And anyone else an Attack On Titans/Shingeki No Kyojin fan?

Apparently, among my friends, I'm Eren(?) because I take abuse from my good friend, HK, who apparently acts like Levi(?). (No, it's not severe or brutal abuse. Just little things like being shoved in the face with orange soda and not expecting it. That shit hurts, especially when it goes up your nose -_-)

That's actually happened. It sucked when I had to wash it off of my face and nose.

Try explaining to Kiba that HK did it in front of your other, and more calm, friend, Sailor Moon (Not her actual name, just a pen-name since that was one of her first animes she's ever watched)

Moving on!

Hopefully, you guys like this and stick with this story because I'm planning on ending Diner Girl soon (in about 1-2 chapters) and then I can go work on my other fics.

Like this one :D

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	7. Updating Schedule?

Hello to whomever is reading this! 'Tis I,** LuckyLifeSmile**!

Wow, that sounded too weird -.- WHATEVER!

Now, I am sorry that this isn't an update but I have made a decision as to updating on a daily basis. For a while, I have been getting reviews from various lovely reviewers and every time, I feel like my heart is being stabbed from all the guilt of not updating when I should be. That and love as well from you guys (Honestly, I never thought that I would get so much doki doki from all of my fan base (NOT!) and from my readers.) Anyways, I thought of doing something like this; hold a poll on my profile and let the people decide on fate!

What I mean is that you guys vote on what story you want me to work on, and whichever story wins on my poll will be updated around every Friday (the same day as the Fairy Tail manga updates.) This also means that I will ONLY work on the winning fanfic and finish it (hopefully!) WITHOUT updating any other stories that I have available to you fellow readers UNTIL the fic is:

**A)** Done

**OR**

**B)** I hold the story on hitaus and start another poll on what to update next.

So! With that note, I have a poll on my profile and if you want to desperately see a fic get updated weekly, vote away! The poll will be up until the end of the month **(9/30/2013) **

If you guys have any questions, please feel free to PM me anytime, or if you're a guest reader, just review for this chapter (?)

And until then, have a wonderful time reading and good luck to those who are going back to school!

Ja, ne?

_~LuckyLifeSmile_

**SHOUTOUT TO:132000-EMR (Guest) for making an extra long review on My Immortal, Personal Annoyance and for making me think of this idea! :)**


End file.
